pokemon mystery dungeon a new world
by graspingboot1
Summary: eevee is a girl and poochyena is a boy
1. Chapter 1 a new day

as crystal wakes up she see her partner a poochyena

crystal: hi lucky

lucky: you got up Crystal now lets go I have to tell you something.

crystal:what

lucky: you don't know what to day is

crystal:no

(lucky gets a sad face)

lucky: oh its okay then never mind

(it pops back into her head it's his birth day)

crystal: lucky its your birth day right

lucky: yeah

crystal: here (kissing him)

lucky: CRYSTAL WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING KISSED!

crystal: sorry

lucky anyway what should we do today

crystal: I don't know (smiling I can't believe that I just kissed him)

lucky: well we could take the day off from work from the guild because its my birth day

crystal: I guess oh yeah lucky you did not tell me why you don't like being kissed

lucky: okay ill tell you its because I

(then he shut up)

me: lucky?

lucky: (its because I like her but crystal just thinks im her friend)

crystal: hey lucky guess what jumping on to him

lucky: (blushing) get off

crystal:why

lucky: just do it

crystal: okay hey lets go to beach

lucky sure


	2. Chapter 2 the beach

lucky: hey crystal look at the sky its nice huh crystal

(as lucky looks behind him he see crystal is on the ground and hurt)

lucky: crystal!

(he runs over to her)

lucky: you okay what happened?

?: I did

(lucky see a new Pokémon)

lucky: who are you what did you do to crystal

?: 1st you don't need my name 2ed she is important to us

lucky: us?

?: darn I let it slip look like I will have to kill you

lucky: why you ( he use dark pules on the mystery pokemon)

?: ha

lucky: wait I know that voice Dan is that you

?: (after taking off the hood) Dan never herd of him

( the Pokémon looks like a espeon now)

espeon: look like I have to go but tell crystal this ill be back

(as espeon teleports)

crystal wakes up

crystal: lucky is that you

lucky: yep

crystal jumps on lucky

crystal: what happened to me

lucky: a espeon attack you and said tell crystal ill be back anyway what to do now its getting dark we should get back

crystal: yeah


	3. Chapter 3 a new problem

(in lucky mined) I won't let her leave my side this time after what happened when we were on the way back form defeating Primal Dialga she left me I was upset

I wanted to die but when I went back to the beach she was there I hug her and she smiled and now she can stay here for the rest of her life because she had to leave her

human body be hind but now she here im happy

crystal: lucky wake up you silly goose

lucky: huh oh what now

crystal: I asked the guiled master if its okay that we get a day off again

lucky: and did he say yes

crystal: yep because I was hurt badly

lucky: that's great (start to hug crystal)

crystal: ow

lucky: oh right (lets go of crystal) im going back to sleep

crystal: oh no you don't (jumps on lucky)

lucky: not fair you all ways jump on me now and again

crystal: well we could

lucky: WHAT NO!

crystal: why not its just me and you

lucky: NO NO NO

crystal: okay Ill get off

lucky:(blushing what is with her to day)

crystal cuddling lucky and they fall a sleep

bidoof see them and gets mad

in bidoofs mined why is it that lucky gets crystal

bidoof: I hate lucky but if I was him I would be happy with her I was the one that got the wish to bring her here but what if she does not like me

?:I can help you

bidoof: who is there come out

a umbreon comes out

umbreon: as I said I can help you I just want lucky that's all

bidoof: that's okay

What will happen to lucky and crystal find out in the next part


	4. Chapter 4 time to fight the knight

crystal wakes up

crystal: (lucky looks so cute when he sleeps)

(smash)

crystal: what was that

(lucky wakes up)

lucky: crystal what did you do (yawn)

crystal: it was not me I just got up

lucky: then who was it

umbreon: oh lucky come back to us

lucky: what who are you

?: number 3 what are you doing

umbreon 1st im number 3 2ed im trying to get lucky back with us

?: fine but hurry up the only the important thing is crystal

lucky/crystal: what

?: crystal come with me

crystal: no

the guild master: stop right there

?: 3 spawn the knight

3 : but sir

?: do it 3

3 : yes sir (spawns the knight)

3 : have fun you to play nice

(3 and ? teleport )

knight : ...

lucky well let's see how good this thing is (he use head-butt )

crystal take this (she use shadow ball)

knight: fools (he use some sort of slash which puts them to one hp)

lucky: damit

knight: you can't beat me you to are dumb mutts

lucky: what did you just call me

crystal:lucky

knight I called you and your partner mutts

(lucky glows red and fires a giant beam to knight and knight dies)

knight what Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

crystal: lucky?

lucky: im fine

(lucky stops glowing red)

(crystal hugs lucky)

crystal: I lost you to that power once lucky you promise that you would not use that power again

lucky: crystal I

crystal no im going to sleep good night

will crystal forgive lucky or will she leave the guild on the next part of graspingboots Pokémon mystery dungeon a new world


	5. Chapter 5 he is back

(in crystal mind no lucky why do you still have it I said to get rid off that thing but you still have not I must try to get It away from him)

lucky: hey crystal

crystal: what lucky (she said it angry)

lucky: look im sorry

crystal: and

lucky: (kissing crystal)

crystal: lucky (she said it when see was blushing)

(espeon teleports in)

espeon: crystal lucky we meet again

crystal/lucky: espeon!

espeon: you got my name but im number 2

2/espeon sorry I just came to talk

lucky: about what

2: lucky number 15 user of the power of chaos

lucky: what?

2: im mean the orb that you hold

crystal: 2 go away or else

2: or what crystal

lucky: crystal don't he's trying to be nice

crystal: lucky out of my way

lucky: crystal what's the mater with you

crystal: you know what I will go to them

lucky: crystal look im sorry if you want ill go

crystal: no im sorry okay 2 go on

2: zzzz

crystal: 2

2: okay that's it ill go

(2 teleports)

lucky and crystal look at each

after some more mission they go to sleep


	6. Chapter 6 a nightmare before pokemon

(bidoof wakes up crystal and lucky)

bidoof: crystal and lucky wake up it's Halloween

lucky gets up 1st

crystal gets up

crystal/lucky: its Halloween (they jump up forgetting about it )

everyone in the guild gets a day off

lucky gets ready (he looks like sora Halloween town form)

crystal is ready to (she looks like kairi)

they blush after look at each over

there are from the same game

later after some trick and treat

lucky:hey crystal

crystal: yeah

lucky: see if you can catch me

crystal: oh I will

later at the guiled

crystal jumps on lucky on his bed

crystal: gotcha

lucky: unfair anyways good night

crystal good night to


	7. Chapter 7 christmas time

(bidoof wakes up crystal and lucky)

bidoof: crystal and lucky wake up it's Christmas

lucky gets up 1st

crystal gets up

crystal/lucky: its Christmas (they jump out of there beds)

everyone in the guild gets a day off but they have to be at the party

lucky looks for crystal

crystal: lucky look up

lucky looks up at the roof he see a mistletoe

lucky (start to blush)

crystal gets closer to lucky and kiss him

bidoof was also looking for crystal but he see that she kissed lucky

so he runs off crying

lucky runs back to his bed

crystal gets there and jumps on him

(oh yeah crystal and lucky got drunk and so did everyone in the guild)

lucky um crystal why did you kiss me back there

crystal well Your meant to kiss them when your under it.

lucky: oh (they smile at each over ) so what now

crystal: I know (she said it with a smurk) how about a dance at the beach

lucky: okay

later at the beach

(they start to dance after that they went for some ice cream and sat on the sand)

lucky: times like this one

crystal: yeah

lucky: hey eat your ice cream

crystal: oh thanks

lucky: im just glad that I met you

crystal: yeah me to hey you know when I left

lucky: yeah I know

crystal I chose to stay here they let me

(after eating the ice cream they head back)

crystal good night lucky

lucky yeah you to


	8. Chapter 8 crystal kidnapped?

(lucky wakes up and see that crystal is not there)

lucky: strange she is normally here

(so lucky went to the guild master)

lucky: hey gm you know where crystal is

gm: she been kidnaped by them

lucky: what?

gm: yeah im sorry

lucky: you know where they took her

gm: no but I have this (give lucky the note)

lucky (reads the note)

lucky: come to delta 245115

lucky: why there

lucky takes off too delta 245115

later at delta 245115

3 : lucky so your back

1 : now we can start

2 : are you sure 1

(7 more come out)

4 : lucky

lucky: I just want crystal back that's all

1 : look behind you then

lucky looks behind him and see crystal

lucky: what did you do to her

5 : nothing but she is with out a heart now

lucky: what?

3 : you don't know her heart is in you now

6: lucky you must get rid of her heart

lucky picks up crystal and heads home

7: lucky you fool

when he gets back to the guild he use the heart taker

gm: lucky no

lucky: good bye

crystal wakes up and see lucky going into the air

crystal: lucky

shadow Pokémon come out of the ground

gm: lets go there are to many shadow Pokémon

all: yeah

in the darkness

lucky: what's happen to me

crystal see a shadow poochyena

crystal: lucky is that you

lucky what who said my name

crystal hugs the shadow poochyena

crystal use hyper beam

all the shadow Pokémon go but the poochyena is no longer a shadow Pokémon

lucky is on the ground

crystal jumps and hugs him

crystal: lucky your back

lucky: yeah I all most forgot about you and everyone


	9. Chapter 9 the big night

(lucky and crystal get up eat there food and then relax)

lucky: hey crystal its the big night to night

crystal: it is

lucky: yeah its the

crystal: wow I did not know

lucky: they say im not that smart

crystal: HEY

lucky: so what to do till the night

( ? teleport in)

?: lucky

lucky: huh who are you

?: some one from the dark

lucky: you can't be dan

?: dan I defeat a dan once

lucky: what?

?: tell me why they picked you

(lucky and ? where fighting for hours)

?: now I see (after hitting lucky block lucky tripped making his block useless)

crystal: lucky

lucky: crystal get out of here

lucky use dark pulse

?: You make a good "other." then he disappeared

lucky: who was that

crystal: I have no clue

who was that strange character and did you get the reference to kh2 but that's okay if you did not so find out on the next part of pokemon mystery dungeon a new world


	10. Chapter 10 let's end this

1: now we can start with number 8 back

8: ...

2: 1 you know that all about the end dragon being fake right

1: it is real trust me I know I was it

3: no way

at the place with the good guys

crystal: lucky I have some thing that I want to say.

lucky: what crystal?

crystal: I lov

gm: _Guild_ report

lucky: come on lets go

later

gm: okay you know what the drill is we have to stop them before they wake up the end dragon

lucky: okay

crystal: just where is the end dragon?

gm: it at primal rock so let's go

all: okay let's do this

later at primal rock

lucky crystal and bidoof are in one group

bidoof: let's go this way

lucky: okay wait how about this we split up crystal you go with bidoof ill go the other way

(in the mind of bidoof) wow that guy is a fool he is now in the part of the trap and im with crystal I can finally say that I love her

crystal: don't be a fool lucky stay with us

lucky: sorry but I think you and bidoof need some lone time

crystal: WHAT!

lucky: now is my chance

(lucky rush off)

(bidoof jumps on crystal)

crystal: bidoof get off

bidoof: no now that we are all a lone I can have some fun with you my sugar

crystal get off Im in love with some one else

(bidoof start to kiss crystal who was kicking at him)

and now with lucky

lucky all right come on out

8 pops out

8: lucky we have met again

lucky: you tell me where is dan

?: im right here

lucky turns

?: well if it isn't lucky

lucky: dan it you I look for you

dan: don't be such a baby I wanted you to find me now let's do this

(dan is a houndoom)

after beating 8 they went back to get bidoof and crystal lucky saw that bidoof was kissing crystal

crystal: lucky it not what it look like

bidoof oh yeah it is

dan: (see that lucky is glowing red) lucky no

lucky: so this is it you love bidoof don't you and all the time we have had

crystal: look bidoof jump on me

lucky: sure blame bidoof you know what fine I should have went to them

crystal: lucky stop it your scaring me

lucky walks off

crystal: I hate you bidoof I just lost him the one I loved

later after lucky had killed most of them there was only 1 left

1: hero of light go bring me more soul so that the end dragon will be completed

lucky: no way

crystal and the others get up there in time

all but bidoof: lucky stop

lucky starts to laughing and turns in to his demon form

d lucky: if I stop now he might just have too many soul and make the end dragon

crystal: walks up to d lucky and kisses I love you

a big flash happens

in the flash crystal and lucky both beat 1 the flash goes

every one goes home back to the guild

the end tell me was it good or just bad I will under stand an tell me what to do next

lucky and crystal in the after years

digimon

or

total pokemon island


End file.
